The Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology is a wireless local area network standard, and a WiFi network is a communications network including an Access Point (AP) and Station (STA). The AP is generally referred to as a network bridge or an access point, and is used to allocate a network resource of an uplink segment of the AP, such as a resource of a wide area network (WAN) or a local area network (LAN), to a downlink segment of the AP, that is, a communications network between the AP and the STA.
At present, during bandwidth selection, a rate adaptation algorithm is mainly adopted in the WiFi technology. An AP obtains, according to the rate adaption algorithm, a negotiation bandwidth negotiated by the AP and a STA, and selects a corresponding Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) from a bandwidth control table according to the negotiation bandwidth negotiated by the AP and the STA. When the STA needs to access a network to transmit data, the AP delivers, to the STA, the MCS selected in the foregoing process to select a transmission bandwidth.
Although there are a large quantity of rate adaptation algorithms currently, and all rate adaptation algorithms have different input parameters and specific calculation manners, on the whole, a negotiation bandwidth negotiated by an AP and a STA is calculated based on channel quality between the AP and the STA, such as an received signal strength indicator (RSSI), a packet success rate (PSR), and a packet error rate (PER). Through studying, the inventor finds that if only the foregoing channel quality is considered during bandwidth selection, factors considered are usually not comprehensive. In some scenarios, an actual transmission bandwidth between the AP and the STA cannot reach a transmission bandwidth selected based on the rate adaptation algorithm, and in this case, the transmission bandwidth is improperly high, which further leads to increased power consumption of AP and STA side devices and a shorter standby time.